


jokers to the right

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [Hermione616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione616/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Scarecrow' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451247)

3\.  '[Worship; Love' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451292)

4\.   ***** '[Dominate (George)' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451313)

5\.  '[Hurt/Comfort' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451319)

6\.  '[Pining; One is hurt' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451331)

7\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451364)

8\.  "[What the hell was that noise?" for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451424)

9\.  '[Pirates AU' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451451)

10\.  '[Huddling for warmth (ii)' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451466)

11\.   ***** '[When his voice says your name; squeezing her hand under the table' for hermione616](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451481)

12\.  '[Spooning naked until you fall asleep' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451511)

13\.   ***** '[Lust' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451556)

14\.  '[Pride' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451589)

15\.  '[Fear' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451610)

16\.  '[Fun' for hermione616](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21451646)

17\.  '[Shhhh' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21471575)

18\.  '[Dancing' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21741983)

19\.  '[Holding hands' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/21840698)

20\.  "[Please come back" for hermione616](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/22013540)

21\.  '[Meet-cute' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/22501211)

22\. '[Marriage of convenience' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/22912575)

23\.  '[High School AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/22918719)

24\.  '[Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/24019428)

25\.  '[Love at the End of the World' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/24019611)

26\.   ***** '[Restraints; Blindfolds' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/24431058)

27\.   ***** '[Lingerie Kink; Spanking' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/24932523)

28\.  '[Marriage of Convenience; Part 2' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/26099736)

29\.  '[Sharing an umbrella' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480587/chapters/26446608)


	2. 'Scarecrow' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150285327451/george-weasleymaria-hill-scarecrow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this got out of hand…over 500 words…yikes. Well, I liked the ship, as you can see. I helicarrier it. This takes place in my little pocketverse where SHIELD and the Ministry of Magic work together. George is a consultant/liaison for the Ministry in addition to being the owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. ;)

Maria approached the dancing scarecrow, silently cursing the fact that she was called out to deal with something that would undoubtedly turn out to be some kind of trick or prank. She was a high-ranking SHIELD official for crying out loud.  This was local police.  TOPS.  

She folded her arms across her middle.  “Did you try removing the batteries?” she asked Phil, who was already here.  Just another reason why she didn’t have to be here.

“No batteries.  I think it’s one of those…” he looked around to make sure no one could hear them.  “One of those _magic_ things.  I think we’re going to have to call your guy.”  

Maria rolled her eyes. “He’s NOT _my_ guy.  And you have his number.”  The thought of calling George Weasley after what happened last time was definitely low on her list of wants and desires.”  

“Whatever you say, Deputy Director…” Phil said.  “But you know the Ministry will only deal with you.”  

She pulled out her phone, grumbling all the while.  “He’s not even Ministry…from what I can tell…he develops…products.  Prank products mostly.  He’s like the goddamn Joker of the Magical world.” She dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up.  She held the phone away from her head.  

“OY, MARIA!”  

“Mr. Weasley…please…for the last time, there’s no need to shout at me.  I can hear you just fine…”  She explained the situation, hoping to just be able to take the consultation over the phone.  Apparently, she wasn’t that lucky.  

The red-haired wizard popped out of thin air right beside her a few minutes later.  “I’m just chuffed to help you SHIELD blokes again…Lovely to see _you_ again, Maria…” He grinned in that way he had…the way that ruffled her and made her stutter and stammer.

He was charming.  And British.  And if she had a thing for red-haired men, well…that was all it was. A thing.  

She was a professional. And she wasn’t about to let it happen again.  

The scarecrow turned out to be a simple fix for George, who waved his wand at it and did whatever it was that he did.  He chuckled and levitated it back up on the pole.  “Fairly advanced charm work, coupled with a homemade inanimate-animator…I’d like to know who did this…offer them a job across the pond…”  

He smirked and pocketed his wand.  “Anything else you lot need from me?  Or can I take the Deputy Director out for whatever passes for chips?”  

Maria rolled her eyes. “I have work to finish…”  

“No you don’t, Maria…” Phil interjected with a smile.  “Your schedule is open until tomorrow, isn’t it?”  

“Brilliant!” George offered his arm, “Shall we?”  

Maria felt her resolve starting to unravel.  She _did_ have a lot of fun the last time.  No matter how much of a mistake it was.  Or was it?  She wasn’t so sure what had been so terrible.   He was awfully nice.  Knew how to get her to loosen up.  What was the harm?  As long as they both knew that this was all it could be…

She reached out, took his arm.  “Fine. But just dinner.”    


	3. 'Worship; Love' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151111226629/georgemaria-15-16).

Maria’s eyes opened upon hearing the words.  “No, you don’t…” she murmured, her hands carding through his hair.  

“I do, though…” his lips pressed against her collarbone, as if sealing his words with a kiss would make them more believable.  

“You do not love me…” she reiterated.  “George…you don’t.”  

“Maria…” he whispered, his words wafting up to her as his lips trailed kisses down her chest.  “I do, though.”  


	4. *'Dominate (George)' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150564132329/georgemaria-5).

“No, not yet…” His voice was a hot whisper in her ear.  Maria shook when his fingers skimmed over her, barely touching and yet, she was burning like he had.  

George was one surprise after another.  She’d thought when she first met him that there was no way they’d be compatible. That there was no way he could give her what she needed.  

His fingers slid against her, right where she wanted it the most.  She bit her lip, waiting for permission because that was what she needed right now.  

“Come…” he murmured.  “There’s a good girl…”  


	5. 'Hurt/Comfort' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on   
> [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151214136374/georgemaria-18).

It wasn’t often that George got like this. Usually, he was his delightful and wacky self. But every once in a while, he’d see something or hear something that reminded him of his brother.

He was glad, during those times, to have someone to lean on.  Maria was steadfast in that way.  She didn’t try to fix it, or distract him.  She’d hold his hand and laugh with him at the stories he told. She’d stroke his back if he wasn’t laughing, hold him close if he fell apart altogether.  

She always said she didn’t know what to do, or what to say…and then proceed to do or say the absolute perfect thing anyway.  


	6. 'Pining; One is hurt' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151519344529/georgemaria-2-14).

“Are you sure you’re doing everything you can?” George asked the nurse who was checking on the tubes leading out of Maria’s arm.  Muggle medicine was barbaric, but he trusted that they knew what they were doing.  

The SHIELD nurse responded with a nod and a pat on his shoulder as she cleared out of the room.  “Sometimes it takes a while for something to work. She’ll pull through, don’t worry.”  He supposed she meant it to be comforting.  But the unknown was never comforting.  

George shuffled uncomfortably on his feet before giving in to the temptation to go sit beside Maria’s bed.

As he slipped his hand into hers, his chest tightened.  A confusing mishmash of emotion washed over him.  Remorse.  Regret. The pain of words unspoken.  

George made a promise to himself.  When she woke up, he was telling her how he felt.  And that was that.  


	7. 'Huddling for Warmth' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151846298064/georgemaria-7).

“Why can’t you just use your wand?” whispered Maria, huddling closer to him, pulling the blanket tightly over the both of them.  “Don’t you know a warming spell or something?”

“’Course I do.  But they’d would know that we’re here.  If I used it they’d be able to find us within seconds…” George explained, turning so they would both fit under the blanket. 

“Like a magical tracking device? A honing beacon?” she reasoned, turning to the side as well to better fit against him.  

“Usually I like being the little spoon, but I can make an exception for you, Hill…”

“Just…shut up and keep me warm.”  


	8. "What the hell was that noise?" for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152448540954/georgemaria-what-the-hell-was-that-noise).

“You’re too jumpy, you know that, Maria?” George teased.  “You’re always worried about something.”  

“Are you telling me you didn’t hear that?” Maria gestured with her gun out into the woods in front of them.  

“You’re one anxious bird, aren’t you?”  

She pressed her lips together. “Mr. Weasley.  Did you hear that or—“  

“I heard it, Maria. But still, you should really calm down. I’m more worried about your blood pressure.”


	9. 'Pirate AU' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152478419844/georgemaria-pirates-au).

“Look here, Red…” Maria poked George in the neck with her sword, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make him flinch.  “I’m the captain of this ship…” She gestured around.  “And I asked you a question.  You’re nothin’ but a slimy stowaway, so if you knew what was good for you…”  

“That’s right.  I’m a stowaway,” he said defiantly.  “I’m a stowaway and not a part of your measly crew.”

She set her jaw.  “What’s that yer callin’ ‘measly’?” she snarled.

“Your sorry excuse for a crew,” he answered.  His green eyes never leaving hers.  

“You gotta lot of nerve—“ she started.  

“Aye.  You could use someone like me.”  

The rest of the crew started mumbling amongst themselves and Maria knew he was right.  This man was sneaky.  He was intelligent.  He was brave. They needed someone brave among their ranks.  

She gave a curt nod and sheathed her sword.  “Show our new cook to the galley.”  She shot him a salty look before turning to leave.  


	10. 'Huddling for warmth (ii)' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154736521624/georgemaria-huddling-for-warmth).

Maria was still shivering even after George got the fire lit.  He knew she had to be freezing, because she only half-protested when he stripped off his winter gear down to his thermals and climbed under the pile of blankets with her.  

She tucked her head down under his chin and allowed him to gather her up in his arms.  Her teeth eventually stopped chattering.  Her body stopped shivering.

“Oy there, Hill…feeling better?”

He felt her nod. She tightened her grip on him.  “Thank you,” she murmured against his throat.


	11. *'When his voice says your name; squeezing her hand under the table' for hermione616

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152770538324/georgemaria-36-42).

“Maria?” George raised his eyebrows and moved his arm.  His hand appeared on hers under the table.  “You seem…distracted?”  

The twinkle in his eye was infuriating.  Maria bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together, hoping to quell the incessant vibration of the tiny button vibrator she had clipped into her panties.  With it trained directly on her clit, she was being helplessly dragged towards her third orgasm of the night.

“Color?” he whispered, barely audible over the noise in the restaurant where they were eating dinner.  

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.  “Green.”


	12. 'Spooning naked as you fall asleep' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/153530164694/georgemaria-31).

George’s arm tightened around her waist as he snuggled up against her back.  His bare skin was warm, even warmer when Maria tugged the flannel blanket up over the both of them.  

“You comfortable?” he asked, his mouth pressed against the back of her head.   The soft fuzziness of either fatigue or Maria’s hair making his words run together, so it sounded more like “Yacomforble?”

She hummed and shifted slightly, bending her knees and tugging his arm further around her waist. Slipping one of her legs back between his, she replied, “Very.”  


	13. *'Lust' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155533799154/georgemaria-lust).

It didn’t make sense. She was a right nutter sometimes, that Maria Hill.  One minute she was yelling at him.  Telling him to “grow up”.  

And then the next…

Well, the next she was wrapped around his waist and shoving things off her desk.  Her fingernails scratching down his back as he whipped off his shirt.  

A right nutter, that Maria Hill.  But George had to admit it was a good look for her.  


	14. 'Pride' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155740249484/georgemaria-pride).

“Look, this isn’t personal…” Maria said with a sniff, pulling her shirt back over her head.  “It’s just…I can’t do this with a subordinate. It can’t happen again.”  

George snorted.  “I might be a lot of things, love…but I’m not your subordinate…” He rolled over onto his back, tangling up in the blankets more.  

She stopped, mulling that over. “Well…even so…”

“Even so.  You’re too proud to admit that you fancy me…”  

“That just isn’t true!”

“Which isn’t?  That you’re too proud, or that you fancy me?”

Maria faltered, her mouth hanging open for a moment.  “That I’m too proud.”  

George chuckled and closed his eyes.  “Put your money where your mouth is, Hill.”  

Maria never was one to back down from a challenge.    


	15. 'Fear' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155866404934/georgemaria-fear).

“What are you most scared of, Hill?” George asked, leaning over to check her shoulder with his.  “Let me guess…you’re most afraid of losing me and my lovely lips…”  

He puckered up and she rolled her eyes, but leaned over to kiss him anyway.  “Am I going to regret telling you? I’m not going to find this on my pillow tomorrow morning, am I?”  

“Merlin, no.  Have some faith in me, love.”  

“Okay.  Well.  I’ve never really liked snakes…I used to have nightmares about falling into a pit of them.”

He slipped his arm around her shoulder.  “Well. There goes your birthday gift…”


	16. 'Fun' for hermione616

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156019844164/georgemaria-fun).

Maria couldn’t do anything by halves, it seemed.  She couldn’t just date a guy.  The guy had to be British and live in England.  So long distance and a definite difference in culture.  And he couldn’t just be some normal guy either.  He had to be a wizard.  She was dating a thirty-four year old version of Gandalf the Grey.  

Not really.  But dating a wizard was an experience, that was for sure.

A FUN experience.  But an experience all the same.


	17. "Shhhh!" for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156471284089/georgemaria-shhhh).

Maria burst out laughing, pressing her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to muffle it.  

“Shhhh!  Woman!”  George pressed his finger to his lips and held the phone up to his ear.  “Dad?  Dad? Stop yelling…Dad?!?  

Mr. Weasley wasn’t angry. He just…didn’t understand the finer mechanics of so-called ‘muggle tech’ and thought you had to yell into the phone.

Which Maria found absolutely hilarious.  

“Maria!” George took one look at her and nearly started laughing himself.  “Please.  I can’t hear my dad over your squealing!”  

The thought that she was in anyway louder than Mr. Weasley somehow made this even funnier.  


	18. 'Dancing' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156908893029/georgemaria-dancing).

“Maria…I’m going to be honest with you… “ George began, sighing slightly.  “You’re bloody awful at this.  You’re going to look an absolute fright.”  

Maria groaned.  “I never said I was good at dancing.  I never learned. And I’m sorry, George.  But this wizard dancing is weird.”  

“Weird?  I’ll tell you what’s weird…having to learn from your head of house how to dance properly.”  

“Did you have to learn from _Minerva_?” She giggled at the image.

“No, I didn’t.  Ron did.  But let me tell you, it was plenty weird for me.  And I was just related to him…so…”  


	19. 'Holding hands' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157123806521/georgemaria-holding-hands).

George’s hand was the only thing grounding her, making certain she didn’t float up into the upper atmosphere.  Maria’s nerves were completely shot as they made their way up the walkway to his parents’ home for dinner.  

She’d met most of the family before, of course. All of his siblings save Charlie…and of course his parents.  Mr. Weasley had seemed nice enough, but she really hadn’t hit it off with Molly.  Not in the slightest.  

George assured her that it was a normal first reaction, but Maria was still worried.  

He squeezed her hand.  “Hey, listen.  Even if she hates you forever…I love you, alright?  I’m the one you’re gonna have to live with.  We’ll only have to see them every Sunday and on holidays.  And on Thursdays for mum to do my laundry.”  He smirked down at her.  

“Ha-ha…” she deadpanned.  


	20. "Please come back" for hermione616

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157199341930/georgemaria-please-come-back).

“You know, I don’t think you really mean that…” George said with a smirk.  “You’ve got to really MEAN it, Hill.”  

“George…” Maria said warningly before her tone softened.  “Please?  I…I miss you.”  

The smirk fell from his face.  “I miss you too, Maria.”  


	21. 'Meet-cute' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158005849424/georgemaria-meet-cute).

“Alright, Maria…I want you to meet your Ministry of Magic liaison.  He’s going to help you get acclimated over here while we go through their records.”  Coulson took hold of her arm, which he never did unless he was trying to tell her something.  Of course, each time he did this it meant something different.  So Maria just shrugged it off and figured she’d be on alert regardless.  

They approached a desk, behind which a man with a headful of honest-to-god carrot orange hair was sitting and using his wand to coax a banana peel to slide across the desktop.  

“George, this is Maria.  Deputy Director, Maria Hill.  She’s going to be working with you for the next several weeks.”  

“Oy, Maria,” he grinned widely and held out his hand, in which he pumped hers for several minutes, talking the entire time about a self-slipping banana peel.  

So that was what Coulson was trying to tell her. This George-person was certainly an odd-duck, and she’d probably do well just to go with it..  At least she’d only be here for a couple of weeks.  


	22. 'Marriage of convenience' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158284826819/george-weasleymaria-hill-marriage-of-convenience).

“Fuck it all…” George swore under his breath.  It wasn’t that he was upset to be marrying a muggleborn.  He didn’t give two shits one way or the other who someone’s parents were.  What their last name was.  

No, it was the simple fact that he was being forced into this.  Well, not forced per se. He’d had five years to come up with a muggleborn wife of his own.  And he hadn’t.  Because he truly hadn’t expected this law to come to fruition.  

And now, here he was, marching up to the Ministry of Magic to meet his wife.  Future wife.  

He met his mum and dad outside the lift when he stepped out into the hallway. 

“She seems like a nice girl, George.  An American,” Arthur informed him.   

He nodded, pressing his lips together and following them down the hall.  “You met her first?”  

“Well, you are late.  She got here early.  Punctual,” his mother chastised.  

They opened the door to the meeting room, and he saw her, sitting alone on the other side of the long conference table.  Brown hair pulled back into a knot on the back of her head.  Eyes that were scrutinizing everything in the room.  Short, neat fingernails that drummed on the lacquered tabletop.  

She sat up straighter when they entered, before rising and extending her hand towards George.  “Maria Hill. I work for MACUSA.”  

George shook her hand, noting how it was shaking despite her hardened facade.  “George Weasley.  I run a joke shop.”


	23. 'High School AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158593335937/george-weasleymaria-hill-high-school-au).

Maria was lost.  Again.  The staircases had moved, and she was cursing past-Maria for not memorizing alternate routes to her classes.  

Hogwarts was so much more confusing than Ilvermorny had ever tried to be.  The worst thing she had to worry about there was completing her lessons.  Here, she had to worry about FINDING her lessons.  

“Lost again, love?”  George Weasley skidded to a halt beside her.  She looked up into his brown eyes, thankful for the kindness she always found there.  “You know, sometimes I think this castle’s out to trick us…keep us from arriving on time…s’a good thing I’m always one step ahead.”  He reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her over to a statue.  He tugged on the hand and a secret panel opened.  “Remember this one, Maria.  For next time.”  He touched his temple and dragged her inside with him.


	24. 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159884967999/georgemaria-girls-just-wanna-have-fun).
> 
> Song is 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper.

Maria was snickering into her pillow while George paced the length of their bedroom floor.  

He turned towards her.  “You can just stop that giggling and carrying on right now.  This is your daughter too.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “George.  You’re overreacting.  She’s fine…”  

“I asked her to please _call_ if thought she was going to be late.  I don’t understand why you got her that muggle contraption if she’s not going to use it,” he grumbled.

“You got the daughter you deserve, you know that, right?” Maria teased.  “She’s just like you. You and Fred all rolled into one.”  

“Merlin’s beard, Maria.  Don’t tell me that!”  


	25. 'Love at the End of the World' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160105227449/georgemaria-love-at-the-end-of-the-world).
> 
> Song is 'Love at the End of the World' by Sam Roberts.
> 
> Apocalypse AU.

George reached out for Maria’s hand.  “Look here, Hill.  You can either trust me or don’t, but don’t make me leave you here alone, you daft bird.”  

Maria chewed on her lip before giving him her hand and following him out of the building.  It was like the sky had fallen outside.  “Did you see what happened?”  

George shook his head.  “I didn’t.  But all the other Muggles are saying the world ended…I dunno about that, but it doesn’t look good.”  

“Thanks for coming back for me…”

He stopped walking for a moment.  “You really are daft if you thought I wouldn’t come back for you.”  


	26. *'Restraints; Blindfolds' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160909885194/georgemaria-16-26).

“You’re a lot more wild than I thought you’d be…” George murmured, his hands flexing in the cuffs Maria had just put on him.  

She grinned, kissing him soundly before securing the blindfold over his eyes.  “Is that a good thing?”  

“S’a very good thing…there’s a lot to be said about a lady who’s wild in the…”  he trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt her hot mouth on his inner thigh.  “Wild in the…”  

“Wild in the…what?” she asked, running her tongue over the tip of his cock.  Just enough to tease.  

He let out a stifled moan and shook his head.  “Nothing, nothing.  Just…musing.  Carry on…”  

She flicked him again with the tip of her tongue.  “No, I want to know.  Keep talking…”  


	27. *'Lingerie Kink; Spanking' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 June 2017 on tumblr.

George’s hand came down on her bare backside, the delightful sting making her squeak into the bedspread.  His fingers trailed along the garters, down to the lacy tops of her stockings before pushing them wider and swatting her again.  

She moaned with each swat of his hand, none of them ever hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to smart a little.  

His other hand crept between her legs, sliding through her folds easily.  She huffed out a loud exhale, pressing back into his touch.  

He chuckled and slid his hand around her hip to steady her as his fingers pumped in and out of her very yielding body.  “That’s it, Maria…”


	28. 'Marriage of Convenience; Part 2' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163221717854/define-convenience).

A joke shop?  Maria thought to herself.  There was no way she was standing in the presence of a Weasley from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, was there?

“A joke shop…” Mrs. Weasley chuckled loudly.  “It’s only one of THE most successful shops in Diagon Alley…”  

Maria couldn’t hide her smile at the obvious surge of motherly pride.  “I’ve heard of it.  My school  friends and I sent away for dungbombs to prank one of our professors…” 

George smirked at the admission.  “Did it work?”  

“Well…it would have.  But he didn’t notice.”  

“WHAT? What year did you buy them?  I can’t abide that we sold you an inferior product…in fact…you could just tell me the bloke’s name and I’ll send him some self detonating dung bombs in the mail.  Free of charge, Ms. Hill.”  

Maria laughed. “No, no…everyone else noticed.  Our professor just didn’t have any olfactory senses.  Years of teaching potions kind of…deadened them a little.”  She shrugged.  

“Well, that’s disappointing…”  

“You’d be happy to hear it made one girl throw up.”  

“Ah.  Yes…” he placed his hand over his heart.  “Does my heart good to hear that.”  

“All her friends made fun of her for it incessantly.  Called her…Vomaria…”  

“Oh…” he dropped his hand and made a face.  “Sorry about that…”  

Maria shook her head.  “Oh no, no…it’s fine now.  It’s not my… Auror squad nickname still to this day or anything…”  


	29. 'Sharing an umbrella AU' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163889255924/ginger).

Maria glanced over at the man beside her.  He was holding an umbrella and staring up at it like it was one of the seven wonders of the world.  

Not to mention, it was big enough for two to stand under.  And she’d forgotten hers.  

“Need a little help there?” she asked, ducking underneath and placing her hand on the handle above his.  "It’s a little windy out here.“  

He smiled widely, and she could see from this vantage point that he was what the Brits lovingly referred to as ‘ginger’.  Or at least…she assumed they lovingly referred to them.  

"Oy, thanks love.  Almost got away from me there…where are you headed?”  

Maria thought about the strange directions Director Fury had given her at her briefing.  Something about a phone booth.  And she had a password or something.  

She half expected this to be some kind of a joke, now that she really thought about it.  

“Whitehall,” she answered, smiling widely.

“Ah, well.  That’s me as well,” he said with a grin that matched hers.


End file.
